Heat of the Night
by Kinkfury
Summary: Toothless gets frustrated in mating season, so he decides to leave for a bit, until things quiet down. He has no idea that for him, things are about to heat up... PWP, lemon warning, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're under the age of 21, hit the big red X on the top right corner. Everyone else, have fun reading.**

* * *

Toothless descended a bit to get under the clouds, and stared down at the endless sea below him, which glistened like thousands of diamonds as the sun's rays touched it. He took a deep sniff of the clear, salty air, and for once, he was glad to be away from the Isle of Berk.

Over the last couple of years, spring had been hell for him. The air had rapidly become riddled with maddening pheromones as mating season arrived, the females cooing in heat, the males fighting each other to claim and ensure their rights to mate... He couldn't even sleep properly, as his own body had betrayed him. He was yearning for release just as much as the other dragons, aching to satisfy the urge which his instincts commanded him to obey, but he had no chance. He was the only Night Fury in the area, and what female would ever accept a flightless dragon?

He was not angry at Hiccup for maiming him; it was a sad misunderstanding, spawned by times of war and since then, they had become very close to each other, saving each other's life more than once. Hiccup was the truest friend he ever had and he deeply valued their friendship. But at times like these, he couldn't help but miss his long gone tailfin. The inability to fulfill his deepest desire was always tough to endure, especially for the proud dragon he was.

But once again, Hiccup's ingenuity saved him from his misery. The clever Viking had designed an automatic tailfin for him that copied his healthy fin's movements. It gave him the ability to fly alone, which brought him a lot of joy, even if his flight was nowhere near as graceful as it used to be. Toothless would rather fly with his rider on his back, since the original fin Hiccup used worked better, but at times like this, he was very grateful to have a friend like his Viking.

That morning, he took off to keep his head clear and be away from all the dragons in their mating frenzy. He wandered south, farther than usual, not even caring about where he was going, lost in own thoughts. It was not unusual for him to disappear from Berk for a couple of days, and Hiccup didn't seem to mind it, he had his fair share of matters to attend to.

As he flew south, he spotted the shores of a large island, far bigger than any he had seen before in the Barbaric Archipelago. He had just thought about finding a nice spot to land and catch some fish for a dusk-time meal when... he heard a call.

His wings froze, leaving him in a gently descending glide. His earplates perked up and twitched as he looked back and forth trying to find the source of the sound. It had been a long time since he had heard a call like that, and if it truly was what he thought it was...

There it was again, coming from the slopes not far from the shore. A call full of need and heated desire. The call of… a female Night Fury.

His wings folded as he threw himself into a dive, heading towards the wooded hills and calling back as loud as he could. After a few seconds of silence, she responded!

His heart hammered inside his chest as he pumped his wings for more speed. After exchanging a few calls, he landed at a clearing in the middle of the woods. He called out again, and the dragoness responded, stepping out of the forest, allowing him to see her.

He took in a sharp breath as he set his eyes on her. The female was young, younger than him, but that made her even more beautiful. She had a sleek and youthful body, a slender tail, and beautifully rounded eyes that practically burned with desire. He knew well what she wanted; he only had to prove to her that he had everything she needed.

The dragoness lowered her head, letting out a shy but welcoming coo. Toothless raised his head, spreading his wings and puffing out his chest before returning the greeting. He was confident in his effect on her; no one had refused his advances in the past, and with good reason.

He stepped forward, encouraging the dragoness to come closer. She did, and their noses touched as they smelled each other's scent for the first time. When his nostrils flared, Toothless shut his eyes as her scent hit him full force. Sweet, musky and feminine, riddled with pheromones, telling about a fire which needs to be quenched. A shiver went down his spine and he let out a growl of lust. The dragoness responded by bumping heads with him, her forehead going along the outlines of his jaw. She went on with her inspection, sniffing along his neck and shoulders, nipping at his wings. Toothless' tail swished left and right in his growing impatience, but he knew this was part of winning a female over.

She let out a few content purrs, until she reached his tail. Scenting the foreign smells of fabric and metal, she let out a questioning coo.

"What is this?"

"I was injured in battle." Toothless responded. "A friend of mine made it so I could fly again."

The female's eyes narrowed, then she rocketed into the air with a challenging cry. Toothless grinned and followed her hastily. Even if his abilities were somewhat limited by the artificial fin, he knew he was more than a match for the young dragoness.

He quickly reached the ascending female, nipping her tail playfully before doing a quick corkscrew to show off. The dragoness began to spiral downwards and headed into the forest, looking back at him, urging him to follow, if he dared.

Toothless snarled and dived to catch up with her, both Furies speedily entering the maze of trees. At such tempo, one mistake would have caused serious injury or worse, should one of them hit the trees. Quickly turning from left to right, Toothless avoided all obstacles and as he saw the female climbing out of the forest, he pumped his wings to get close to her.

She had slowed down to turn and see where he was when he crashed into her, grabbing her with all four legs. With a sharp turn he headed back to the clearing, and only let go of the squirming dragoness when they were directly above it. Both of them spiralled down and landed in the clearing. Then the dragoness ran up to him and took up a challenging posture. She wanted to test him on the ground as well.

Toothless growled playfully and ducked away of her first swing. He jumped back then forwards, bumping his head against her. She roared and pounced at him.

Toothless met her attack by throwing his forelegs around her neck, and let her toss him on his back. With a quick but forceful twist, he rolled to the side, pushing down the dragoness with all of his weight. He was bigger than her, making it easier to repulse her efforts. As she rolled to her belly, his head snapped forward to lock his jaw over the nape of her neck. She let out a sharp cry, then after a few minutes of squirming she slowly went limp, ceasing all movements and surrendering herself.

Toothless slowly let go of her, taking a step back and sitting down on his haunches. The fight was brief but intense, and it had left his blood boiling. The dragoness ahead of him sat up as well, panting with excitement.

"You... impress me," she said.

Toothless let out a victorious grin. "You impress me too," he replied. "You saw that I was bigger, and yet you were still brave enough to challenge me. I love it when a dragoness is full of fire, like you."

She purred happily, and stepped closer to rub her head against his. Toothless responded in a similar manner, lowering his head to nip her earplate and nudging her to bend downwards. She turned away from him, crouching down and looking back at him with eyes full of want. Seeing the dragoness offering herself, his member began to enlarge, peeking out from its sheath. He decided to give her a show, and stood up with hind legs slightly ajar, giving her a good view of his private parts as he flexed the muscles around his belly, pushing out more of his member which quickly began to harden thanks to the dragoness' irresistible scent. He enjoyed the sight of her widening eyes as she saw his pride—almost two feet in length, tapered, with a tip shaped like a spear, two bulbous knots on either side of it's base. The dragoness lay silent for a moment, then spoke, her voice hoarse from arousal.

"Make me yours."

Her sultry voice made his muscles flex and twitch in anticipation. He quickly stepped above the eager dragoness, the scales on his chest brushing against her back as he crouched down and moved his hips. The tip of his member poked against her pucker at first, making her shiver, before touching the soft slit underneath it, which was already dripping with wetness in her eagerness to embrace him.

He shoved forward, gaining entrance to her hot and slick cavern. Both dragons let out a roar of pleasure, and Toothless pressed forward, reaching deeper and deeper, stretching her walls and making her tremble with anticipation before beginning to pull back. She clamped down on his member, unwilling to let go even for a moment. Toothless gritted his teeth and pressed forward again, picking up a slow but steady pace to work on the tight tunnel.

The dragoness pushed backwards to meet his advances, moving with him in perfect sync, deeply enjoying every bump and ridge of her mate's large cock. She redoubled her efforts to milk it as much as possible, and much to her delight, she felt a thick spurt of precum, as the impossibly hot liquid painted her inner walls. The intense sensation sent jolts of pleasure down her spine, and she felt her legs becoming weak.

"D-deeper!" She moaned.

Toothless growled and put his forelegs on her back, pushing her chest to the grass. She obediently lay down and raised her rump more, allowing him to press more of his shaft inside. Toothless switched to forceful thrusts, each time going deeper and deeper, his muscles rippling as he shook the dragoness back and forth. Her natural lubricants squished around his member, making him growl and pant as his release began to build up.

When his tip kissed the entrance of her deepest chamber, the dragoness let out a piercing cry, her muscles clamping down hard and gushing a flood of juices around the invading member as her orgasm ravaged through her.

Toothless' hindlegs began to shake at the violent assault on his cock, and he let out a roar as he began to speedily plough her moist cavern. The knots on his shaft slipped in and out as his hips met hers with the sound of wet slaps, the lewd noises driving him even more crazy in his search for release. The dragoness moaned and shivered under him as his pace quickened more and more. Precum was practically flooding from his tip now, making her let out soft whimpers of pleasure.

"Beg for it!" Toothless growled hoarsely, his thrusts showing no relent.

"Please!" She cried out almost immediately. "Fill me with your seed!" Her voice broke as she moaned, hopelessly trying to withstand her mate's onslaught, but she managed to continue a few moments later. "Mark me as yours, claim me!"

Toothless' head snapped forward like a snake's, and he bit down on her neck hard. She screeched in wild pleasure, and her needful cries brought him over the edge. He slammed his full length inside of her, and let out a tremendous roar of completion.

The tip of his cock erupted, sending spurt after spurt of hot, creamy seed into her fertile womb. As the dragoness felt the burning substance swelling inside of her, she screamed again as another orgasm overtook her. Toothless felt her walls tightening around him, milking his shaft for more. His member jerked violently with each spray of his seed, and her hungry depths drank it eagerly. The dragoness' legs went weak, and she collapsed with her mate on top of her, letting out satisfied huffs of pleasure as she felt the life-giving essence gushing into her womb, quelling the fires of her heat for a time.

Toothless purred in the glorious afterglow of his orgasm, and as his member began to soften, he slowly slid it out of her well-flooded cavern, his tip dribbling out his final droplets of seed. Mustering what little strength he had left, he rolled to the side, grabbing his mate and dragging her with him. She purred contentedly as he drew a wing over her, using his forelegs to hug her close from behind.

As both dragons dozed off, Toothless had to suppress a grin as he thought that this heat cycle was far from being over.

* * *

 **Opinions and constructive criticism are welcome. Should I continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter two, where our two lovebirds have a bit more fun. ;)**

* * *

A cool wind caressed his scales. As Toothless slowly awoke he grinned to himself upon remembering last night. He lay on his back, scratching his chest with his claws before moving his forelegs to close them around his dragoness – only to find out that she was not beside him anymore. A surprised grunt escaped his mouth, then suddenly a previously unknown, but very intense kind of pleasure began to radiate from between his hindlegs.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at his tail, only to find the dragoness shoot a mischievous grin at him, before continuing her ministrations.

Toothless felt a rough and slippery, sandpaper-like pink tongue lapping at his sensitive sheath with long, drawn out licks. His hips bucked and he let out another groan of pleasure as her tongue brushed against the tip of his quickly enlarging member.

Seeing that she was succeeding, the dragoness eagerly shifted forward to get a better access to her mate's length, which was already throbbing with anticipation. Inch by inch, it emerged from the protective sheath, standing at attention. She ran her tongue along the full length of it, slowly going from the knots at the base towards the tip, joyfully exploring every crevice and ridge of it's surface. The musky flesh was fully erect now, vivid throbs indicating her mate's quickening heartbeat. Now that her preparations were complete, she nuzzled the cock one final time before lifting her head to the tip, and taking it into her mouth.

Toothless gasped and groaned as the warm mouth closed around his shaft, the wet tongue gently massaging the tip. Nobody had tried to please him with their mouth only, and part of him felt slightly ashamed for being dominated by a smaller dragon, helpless at her feet. But his sense of shame was cast aside by the vast amounts of pleasure the slippery tongue gave him, as it it danced around his member, teasing and caressing it like nothing he had ever experienced before. A weak whine escaped his throat, and his hips involuntarily jerked forward a bit, encouraging her to go on.

As she felt the first dribbles of pre-seed against her tongue, she suckled hard, savouring the rich, spicy cream, the hotness creating a nice feeling in her belly. She glanced towards her mate's face and, much to her delight, she saw him clawing the ground, chest rising and falling rapidly, his violent pants indicating that he wouldn't be able to take much more. Bobbing her head, she went down until the tip of his cock touched the roof of her mouth, then she began to purr.

The vibrating sensation stimulating his member brought Toothless over the edge. He let out a tree-shuddering roar as his hips jerked forward again, his tip erupting like a volcano.

The dragoness let out a muffled warble of delight and began to gulp down the hot and creamy substance flooding her maw; the long mouthfuls made her shiver as the cum flowed towards her belly, warming her and giving a pleasant tingling feeling inside. The shaft in her mouth jerked with each shot of seed, giving her more and more, which she swallowed eagerly, some escaping her overflowing mouth and dripping down the scales of her mate.

The euphoria incapacitated Toothless, as he rode through one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced.

After a while, his peak began to subside, the violent sprays of seed becoming into a gentle flow. The dragoness eagerly licked up the remains, then slowly let the shrinking organ to slip out of her mouth, meeting Toothless' belly with a wet slap. She looked very content with herself as she stood up, licking her lips to find any excess of cum left over.

Toothless still couldn't believe what he just went through. His voice was so hoarse, he could barely speak as the dragoness purred and snuggled up against him again.

"Wh-Where... did you learn that?" He asked.

She winked at him, a smile on her lips. "You're not the only one full of surprises."

Toothless just let out a pleasured sigh as he sunk back to the ground. After a minute or two, the dragoness spoke up.

"We should get to the beach, we both could use a bath."

Toothless took a deep breath before answering. "Give me a bit of time, then we can go."

A few minutes later, both of them got onto all fours, and casually began to stroll towards the beach. Toothless went behind her; he wanted to watch those lovely hips of hers, and he didn't want her to see that his hind legs were still shaking.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, ideas and suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks for Peppermint Clouds and Sousuke Tenki for their help wth this chapter! :)**

* * *

Toothless felt endlessly satisfied after the previous day's heated activities, so as he walked behind the dragoness in a leisurely pace, he decided it would be time to get to know her a bit better. He quickened his steps a bit and nuzzled her shoulders as he arrived beside her.

"I would like to know your name," he whispered into her ear.

"And here I was thinking you're not even interested," she purred, and curled her tail around his as they walked beside one another "You can call me Lena. What's your name?"

"I left my original name behind me a long time ago…" he began, earning a curious look from Lena. "My friends call me Toothless now."

"Toothless…? How cute," Lena giggled "I hope you don't mind if I don't name our son after you."

"I'll survive… somehow," the male replied, his lips curling into his signature toothless grin, earning another giggle from his dragoness.

Lena giggled more before she asked, "So Toothless... can you tell me more about this friend of yours who named you?"

"I don't know if you'd like who he is, but I can say that I wouldn't be able to fly without him," he told Lena proudly. His tail curled around hers a bit tighter as he nuzzled against her neck.

She purred loudly at her mate's affectionate behavior. "Well whoever they are, I need to thank them for fixing you up. I haven't had a mate like you in a long time." Lena purred seductively to him before she playfully licked his jaw.

"I could say the same." Toothless smiled. "My previous opportunity to mate was many years ago. I have fond memories of her, but you could really teach her a few tricks."

"Probably I could," Lena replied with a hint of pride in her voice. "A couple years ago I had an older mate. He wasn't as quick or strong as you are, but he was definitely very creative."

During their conversation, the couple reached a small clearing in the forest before the beach, and Toothless suddenly got an idea about how to repay her for what she had done that morning. He smirked to himself as he leaned in towards her ear flap.

"Oh, am I not being creative enough?" Toothless teased as he nudged her slightly. "Maybe I should show you something I did with my previous mate." His chest touched her shoulder, and the touch turned into a gentle push. Lena caught the hint and rolled onto her back.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked playfully as the male Night Fury loomed over her.

"Close your eyes," Toothless whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Lena giggled again and closed her eyes. She felt her mate's muzzle gently touch different parts of her neck, giving a few tentative rubs to the sensitive spot right under her chin. A few moments later, a rough, wet tongue applied some pressure to her chest, and began to make slow circles. She let out a content sigh, when suddenly the tongue went sideways, touched the crook of her right wing and began to move along it.

Her eyes shot open and she couldn't help but let out a moan, as the playful tongue caressed a very sensitive area. Toothless just grinned and went on, reaching the end of her wing, and running his tongue around the edges of the fins she had on her waist. The skin there was sensitive enough to discern currents of air, and now it was practically screaming with the stimulation. Lena was panting by now, and Toothless took it as a cue to move on, and he reached her thigh in a few moments. His mate's legs involuntarily kicked the air a couple of times as he ran his tongue along her inner thigh, carefully tracing around, but not touching her slit just yet.

Her heat made her nether lips swollen and sensitive, already glistening with arousal. The air around the two dragons was thick with pheromones. Sniffing into the alluring, fertile fragrance, Toothless couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He curled his forelegs to get a grip on her haunches, and his tongue began to circle around her sex, tenderly wiping away every trace of moisture When her scales held no more fluids, he delved deeper, pushing his tongue inside her.

A moan escaped Lena's throat as her mate's sandpaper-like appendage entered her. Her wings beat against the ground, legs clawed the air, and her muscles tightened around the tongue slithering inside her. Her breathing quickened to a constant panting, and she tugged on the tongue, urging it to go deeper.

Toothless pressed his snout against her harder as his warm breath met her fluids. The male thoroughly tasted and savored her juices, the taste of her arousal and rich pheromones were a feast to his senses. His mate's thrashing and moaning sent him into frenzy and he eagerly began to lap up her juices.

Lena's entire body spasmed quicker and harder each time as he rubbed and suckled on her delicate flesh. His long tongue went in and out quicker than anything she expected. Its firm length scratched her sensitive lips, while the pressure forced her muscles to contract harder and faster. She bit down on her forepaw, trying to suppress her moans as she felt her climax rapidly approaching.

Not being able to withstand her mate's relentless assaults, she announced her peak with a hard beat of wings and an ear-shattering roar, heat rushing out of her sensitive folds. Her internal muscles convulsed wildly until they stung and ached.

Toothless eagerly lapped up everything he could, and emerged from her depths with a wide grin on his dripping face. Lena met his look with a tired smile, and she stretched her wings and legs, forepaw scratching her chest, basking in the soothing afterglow of her orgasm.

The male settled down to the grass beside her, and she began to clean his face, earning content purrs from him.

"So?" Toothless asked with a cocky grin. Lena stopped licking his face for just a moment.

"Wonderful," she replied in a hoarse tone, then went on with her ministrations. "But we still need to take care of _that_." She stopped again, and motioned with her nose towards Toothless' raging erection.

"I'm sure we can figure out something." Toothless winked.

Neither of the two were aware of the pair of curious eyes watching them from the shade of the forest a few dozen steps away from them...


End file.
